


Excess

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, when Louis chooses to show up in Tipereth's bar, Aleph's already been drinking a fair bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7q3zopjXz1qk4m4ho1_1280.jpg) and dedicated to Hezza. Hi Hezza, you are awesome.

Aleph does not drink to excess. It's not a good habit to get into: when the walk back to a hotel or campsite may easily be interrupted by demons, that walk shouldn't be a drunken stagger, for safety's sake.

However, when Louis chooses to show up in Tipereth's bar, Aleph's already been drinking a fair bit.

The door opens. Demon heads turn, and then force themselves to turn back, as though the blond man were any other visitor. The hum of conversation quiets enough that everyone can hear what Louis has to say.

What Louis has to say is simple. Clapping a hand on Aleph's shoulder, he says, "Come with me. My wine is far better than what's served here, and I've just opened a bottle."

Aleph considers, then shakes his head. "I've reached my limit for the night. Thanks, but no thanks."

Louis frowns, and the bar goes silent completely. Aleph remembers something about his invitations being impossible to refuse.

"Would you please come with me?" Louis asks. Someone gasps, and someone else shushes them.

"All right."

When Aleph steps out the door, he can hear the chatter in the bar resume.

The trip to Kether is quick, and thankfully Louis keeps his stores of wine on the first floor of his castle rather than on one of the higher ones. He escorts Aleph to a small sitting room and pours him a glass of wine. Aleph sips.

"How is it?" Louis takes a seat beside him.

"Strong," Aleph answers. "Better than what I'm used to having." He has another drink, savors it, then has another.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Louis leans back on the couch and watches.

It doesn't take him long, or rather it doesn't take him as long as he thinks it will, before he's yawning as he fills his glass again. Louis gently pulls the glass away from him and corks the bottle. "Though normally I would allow you to make your own decision, I have to say that I think you've had enough for tonight."

"I can go a little more," Aleph says. "As long as I don't have to fight any demons." He holds onto the bottle possessively.

Louis doesn't try to grab it. "No demons will attack you when you're in my company. This, I can promise you."

"Mmm... In that case, I don't want to go home..." Aleph is already nodding off.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like." Louis is the tiniest bit surprised when Aleph lays his head in his lap. "I could offer you a bed if you so chose, Aleph. ...Aleph?"

It's no use. He's fast asleep, still loosely holding the bottle of wine.

Louis smiles and rests an elegant hand in Aleph's hair. "Though it wasn't my intention... I don't mind this at all."

In the morning his legs will be sore, and in the morning Aleph will doubtless be awkward and embarrassed. None of that will possibly budge him from his spot.


End file.
